Stealing a Kiss
by Emiko Gale
Summary: Fara hasn't been the luckiest in romance but her teammate Fay thinks she has a better chance of finding love than she does being with her best friend Miyu. Or so she thought. Miyu/Fay Rated T for implied scenes!


**Warning: The following fanfiction contains homosexuality and bisexuality. If either of the following make you feel uncomfortable than this fanfiction is not for you. Also, there are a few implied steamy scenes but nothing graphic. You have been warned.**

 **So yeah, it's been awhile...I was busy with school and work and was writing this in between. Today I finished my finals and decided to put the finishing touches on this. It started when I was wondering why I don't have any homosexual ships in Starfox since I seem to have a homosexual ship for every fandom I am a part of...Then I thought about Miyu and Fay...Yeah.**

 **None of you can tell me they aren't queer! They never even showed up in a game! XP**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Starfox belongs to Nintendo. This is just a fanfic written by a fan.**

* * *

Laser shots flew around Katina making it hard on the poodle's eyes. She ran so fast that her legs were about to give out but the adrenaline helped push her through just a bit. One of the mantis caught up with her, this time with a large knife. Fay watched helplessly as the mantis cut her knife like paper, her breath felt short as she saw pieces of her weapon fly around.

"You will die now."

The voice sent chills down the poodle's spine. "No!"

But then a shot of fire shined in Fay's eyes as the mantis ran away with his back on fire, and the sight of Miyu caused Fay to ignore the Mantis' demonic screech.

"I knew a flamethrower would be a worthwhile investment!" Miyu smiled down on Fay.

Fay's heart filled with life and her small tail wagged rapidly. "Miyu!"

The lynx moved in closer to Fay. "I had to save you Fay I just had to!"

And then Miyu placed her muzzle on Fay's, but everything faded after that. It was totally not how it happened on that day, but Miyu, Fay, and Fara of Team Nebula still kicked tail.

Fay woke up with a soft smile on her muzzle, she relished the good feeling for a few moments and then pushed the red check blanket off of her.

 _I wonder if Miyu and Fara are awake now._

Fay walked into the living room of their appartment and glanced at the framed picture of her with her teammates sitting on the nightstand. She herself was very content, Miyu was wild in personality, and Fara was modest.

The female poodle always liked girls, and always had an on and off interest in Miyu even when they were children. Fay always knew she would look at Miyu and other girls the way boys look at girls in the movies. But Miyu was a flirt, and would always flirt with boys. Blowing kisses here and there mostly being friendly. The poodle would internally steal those kisses and hold them close.

Then again Miyu seemed a bit different lately. As if she was also noticing and sort of flirting with women as well, but Fay brushed it off as wishful thinking. She turned to the kitchen to make oatmeal and coffee, in an hour Miyu would probably notice the scent and come charging in. But after 10 minutes Fara showed up with messy fur and held her phone up to her tired face. Fay got up to pour coffee for Fara.

"Another message?" Fay asked.

Fara rubbed her eyes. "Yes, unfortunately." Fay placed some coffee in front of Fara. "Thank you."

Fay smiled as she saw her leader sip most of her coffee. "Maybe you should visit this secret admirer."

The vixen twitched as she removed herself from her coffee. "I don't think this will be a good idea."

The poodle placed her hands together and smiled. "But darling, this is an opportunity, and you will get far more opportunities than me."

Fara pursed her muzzle, and the pang of guilt in her throat was surprisingly noticeable. The vixen returned to her coffee.

"We just want you to be happy. Sure it's sad Fox isn't 'the one' but we still believe in you Fara."

Fay turned her head to see Miyu watching from the corner, with messy fur and sweat clothes that were meant for a guy to wear, Fay found it attractive.

Fara let out a small "hmph!" and got up from her chair. "Well I won't have time today since General Peppy is going to give us medals of honor."

Fay didn't stir from her sly look. "It's in the afternoon is it not? You can go in the evening."

Fara shock her head slightly as she inched away from her teammates.

"I sort of wanted to spend time with the others," Miyu said.

Fara quickly turned to Miyu who was making a huge feast for herself.

"Miyu you want to see Fox don't you?" Fara asked.

Miyu giggled slightly, because Miyu "liked" Fox as well, but not the same way Fara loved Fox.

"Actually I want to go there, get the reward, stuff my face, then play video games for the rest of the night." She glanced at Fay. "And Fay will join me."

"Of course." Fay chimed in as she sipped her coffee.

"You guys," Fara moaned.

Miyu dropped her pieces of bacon and waltzed up to Fara and gave her an overdramatic serious look. "Fara you have been lonely for the longest time, sure you have us but we understand."

Fara said nothing, she merely winced back a bit.

"We understand that we don't provide the type of companionship almost all of us need, besides this mystery animal seems to really like you and why not?"

Miyu grabbed Fara's hand and knelt down. "You're beautiful." She kissed her hand.

Fay nearly spilled some of her coffee being taken about by Miyu's action. She covered her muzzle as she giggled. Fara turned away in surprise. "Miyu!"

Hopefully no one outside the apartment heard that. Miyu crossed her feet and looked away. "Yeah that...It's just that, I think I may like both guys and girls." Miyu quickly gave Fara a reassuring look. "But I am not after you Fara."

Fara was still flustered, only for the lynx to give the vixen another reassuring look.

"Just give yourself some credit, there is a gay woman and a bisexual woman here who thinks you are-"

"Very nice," Fay said in a sophisticated tone.

Both queer girls laughed. Fara guarded herself and quietly told herself she would go tonight. As for Fay, she had a funny feeling something was up with Miyu, which is why she was probably glancing at the lynx more often today.

* * *

Fay looked at how the pink dress complimented her slender figure and matched the usual bow she wore on her head, there was also a matching pink bow on her waist. She looked into the mirror and smiled, but her smile became more lustful at the sight of Miyu standing at the doorway. She wore a long green dress that showed her feet. Fay turned to see her teammate smile cheek to cheek and happily come to her.

"You look beautiful Fay, you're a total babe!"

Fay placed her gloved hand under her chin. "I am surprised it took you this long to say that."

The lynx moved in closer to the poodle as their fingers linked together gently. The two mammals did a small free style waltz and then they moved in for a natural kiss on the muzzle. They both savored the kiss and turned...Until Fay came back into reality again.

Again, that wasn't how it happened. It was just Like another pre night out for the girls.

"You look great Fay!" Miyu said from the backseat of the hovering car.

The poodle blushed slightly. "Oh, thank you Miyu."

But Fay has wore this dress before...It was one of the few she owned.

It was the late afternoon. And Fara seemed a bit stressed out as she drove the car. Miyu asked if she would rather not drive but Fara insisted. Fay smiled at Miyu's dorky face in the rear view mirror and at every turn smiled at Miyu at the side mirrors. And then they arrived at city hall.

"This is very exciting," Fay said as she walked with her teammates.

"Eh, it's alright. I mean sure it would be nice to be as big as Starfox was…" Miyu paused.

Fara turned to Miyu in concern, and Fay reached out slightly to Miyu, only to remember that this was reality.

"But still, it's great for us, an all female team, to be in the same league as Starfox."

Fay smiled warmly, because she remembered before that Miyu seemed to want to be on a team full of boys, like Krystal.

But as the female team stood up in front of the audience Fay realized that didn't completely change as Miyu was very enthusiastic to see the boys again. Miyu got distracted as General Peppy placed the medal on her. She yelped slightly and thanked the general.

Fay held back a giggle and admired how Fara had perfect composure when needed the most, like the wonderful leader she was.

Fara reached out for her partners' hands.

"We are Team Nebula, Corneria can sleep soundly with us around." Fara said.

"Reporting for duty!" Miyu chimed in.

Fay giggled, "Indeed."

Fay's heart stopped as Miyu went in to give her a quick hug, and then went to hug Fara. The poodle girl stroked her warm face, forgetting about the clapping audience and familiar voices.

Afterwards Fay ate some fruit from the refreshments table. Miyu's eyes sparkled as she ate what she described as the best bonbons she had ever eaten and playfully fed some to Fara.

"I didn't say it before Fox, but I think you and Krystal look beautiful together."

Fay didn't say it before because she didn't want to upset Fara and Miyu, but Miyu just thought Fox was cute and Fara was 99.9% over it. 1% coming back to her now and then.

"Thank you Fay," Fox sipped his champagne.

"I am very happy for you." Fay sighed, she didn't want to hear Fox give her encouragement because she didn't even tell him her sexual orientation yet.

"So how is Krystal anyway?" Regardless of Fay quickly changing the subject she did wish she was here. Krystal was a gentle heart, and despite her orientation Fox and Krystal were here relationship goals.

"She's doing fine, maybe she's finally getting used to it but she's enjoying her first pregnancy, she can really feel our child is a part of her, a part of us."

Fay was overjoyed, but at a distance Miyu squealed and ran to her side.

"I'm really excited Fox. Is it a boy or a girl?" Miyu said eagerly.

Fox smirked. "We'll find out soon enough."

Miyu squealed again and tightened her grip on Fay. The poodle smiled and played along.

Fox was a bit dumbstruck.

"Wow Miyu, I didn't think…" He couldn't bring himself to finish.

"Times are a bit different now, but it's all ok now," Miyu said.

Fox went back to his drink.

"I even come to realize that I like both girls and boys," Miyu continued.

Fox nearly spit out a bit of his champagne. "I have to admit...I didn't expect that either."

"...Well!" Cried Falco's voice at a distance.

Fay turned and saw the surprised faces on Falco and Slippy.

"No need to act all shocked and all, it's no big deal Miyu. Besides, am I the _only_ one who thinks this makes sense?" Falco said in an obnoxious tone, then again he probably drank too much run wine.

Miyu winked real quickly and turned back to Fox. "As long as I have one supporter."

"Love _is_ love after all," Slippy said as he returned to his drink.

"Ok, two! But I guess you should've caught me earlier eh' Foxie?" Miyu teased.

"Miyu!" Fara cried.

"I'm joking! Jeez! I'm not that immature Fara!"

Fox returned to his drink in order to drown out the awkwardness.

"Well, it's nice to see someone excited for once," Slippy said. "Then again I am both excited and nervous. Amanda is on her second pregnancy and we are already considering having a third."

Miyu dashed to grab another bottle of wine. "That's what I like to hear! Let's break open another one!"

Slippy raised his glass. "To our future children."

Fay stroked her forehead in both concern and amusement. "Oh dear…"

This civil award party was about to go wild. Hopefully General Peppy wouldn't get upset.

Fox mumbled something as he continued to drink and Fara looked like she wanted to hide under a bed.

* * *

"I didn't want to stay too long anyway," Miyu said.

"Ending the party early isn't something to be proud of," Fara said.

Fara looked away from Miyu when she said that. Fay, on the other hand gave Miyu a gentle hug from behind.

Fox joined Fara in her embarrassment, but Falco gave Fox a gentle pat on the back.

"Things were gettin' a bit boring anyway," Falco said.

"Ever the optimist!" Miyu said in a high tone. She probably didn't even hear Fara sigh.

"Of course, it was great to see you boys again." Fay said.

"Yeah! This party was a great excuse to finally meet up with you guys again. But as much as I want to stay around, I got some video games to play." Miyu said.

Fox shook his head. "I should get back to the Mrs." He said that nonchalantly, but a grin formed on his muzzle.

"Maybe we should do some online gaming at one point," Falco said to Miyu.

"I'm mostly busy but yes," Miyu grinned to Falco.

"I am way ahead of all of you!" Slippy cried. "While you guys are doing your long farewells, I got a lovely lady to get back to, both of us send our love. Goodnight all!"

Slippy "hopped" for his Bullfrog ship.

Falco grinned. "We'll be going after him. Goodnight ladies, great seeing all of you."

"Goodnight boys," Miyu said. "Goodnight Slippy!" Miyu cried.

"Goodnight boys," Fay chimed in.

"Goodnight." Fara said.

" _Goodnight_ Fara." Fox said. He waved slightly too.

Fara froze.

When all was said and done Miyu mentally kept the time. Fara was about to get in the hover car.

"Well, at least I can spend a quiet night with you two," Fara said.

"Wait a sec, it's only 7:00 P.M." Miyu said.

Fara didn't comment. Fay walked to Fara's side.

"The date with your secret admirer is soon."

Just then Fara turned to Fay with a shocked expression, her muzzle stuck and unable to produce words, but Fay gave her an encouraging look.

"Because let me tell you, it's not going to be quiet tonight," Miyu said with some snark.

"But girls-"

"We encourage you Fara." Fay said.

Fara agreed blankly and drove her teammates back to their apartment. Both girls acted calm and collected but when Miyu opened the door she started to get a bit loud about this personal achievement.

"We did it!" She flailed her arms around. "Now time to kick back and play games!"

Fay sat on Miyu's bed as Miyu took some time to go through her consoles and untangle wires and decide what she wanted to play. She would talk about the videogames she really liked knowing Fay would listen and asked her a few questions about which games she should play. When she finally started playing Fay laid on her stomach cupping her chin with her paws as she watched in awe of Miyu playing.

Fay had to admit, she felt Fara had it easy, she wished she and Miyu could share a moment. Even though, she enjoyed watching Miyu try the "test of strength" for the umpteenth time. She silently wished the lynx luck.

But wishing someone luck didn't always mean that good luck would happen right away. Miyu went at it for an hour and she wanted to give.

"This could still be the day," Fay said softly.

Miyu grunted a bit. She dropped her purple controller to her side and sip a bit out of her soda can. "One more time."

Miyu challenged the test of strength again. She huffed through her nostrils and Fay thought she was having Deja vu...Until her eyes went wide at Miyu's opponent being pushed off. A new victor was crowned, and Miyu could finally progress through the game.

The lynx let a deafening "yay!" and jumped around the room shooting that she finally did it. Fay thought to herself that she could always apologize to the neighbors tomorrow, but she stopped at Miyu's eyes meeting hers.

"I did it," Miyu cried again.

"I'm so happy for you Miyu," Fay replied.

As the poodle blinked, before she knew it Miyu cupped her paw under her chin and pressed her muzzle against hers. But Fay was too surprised to enjoy it, so she pulled back and turned her back on the lynx.

"I'm so happy," Miyu said.

Fay said nothing and gripped the bed sheet with her hand, she breathed.

Miyu returned to her game. Fay turned back to her, she watched Miyu play without stirring, the poodle tried to keep this burning feeling in.

But after a few minutes, she couldn't take it anymore, her eyes burned.

"Please don't lead me on like that."

Miyu immediately turned her head to Fay. "What?"

Miyu saw Fay cover her muzzle with her paw and holding the blanket with her other.

"I like being gay, and I _love_ that you are bisexual but please…"

"Don't kiss me unless you have special feelings for me."

Miyu didn't speak, she turned back and paused her game and looked down at her controller stroking it. "I guess I was a bit in the moment...I'm sorry Fay."

The poodle still made some distance between the both of them. Miyu kind of expected an apology to be enough, and then Fay would talk again. Fay was expecting things to be like they have always been again, but this is what she always feared. The atmosphere was uncomfortably quiet.

"I love you Miyu Lynx."

Fay said that in her usual sweet seductive voice.

"I loved you ever since we were both kids. You were exactly the type of fun adventurous girl I always wanted in life."

"And even if I tried to pursue other women because of your interest in boys...And Fox. My heart…"

The poodle shook her head.

"My heart still choose you."

Miyu turned and moved on to the bed locking her eyes on Fay. The poodle tried to look serious as she blushed, but Miyu took Fay's paw with her own.

"Who's to say I don't feel the same Fay?"

Fay nearly jerked back in confusion.

"I didn't simply become bisexual I was always like this. Even if it wasn't always obvious."

Miyu looked down at her paw as she stroked Fay's fingers.

"That's one of the reasons I didn't come out right away...I couldn't assume you would like me back just because you're gay."

After thinking about it for a bit Fay sat up. "And...I couldn't assume you would return my feelings if you did turn out to like girls."

Miyu looked back up and stared at the poodle with a puffed up face, but they then broke out into giggles. The girls hugged each other afterwards.

"So I guess there was never any doubt." Fay said, a few tears were in her eyes.

"Well yeah!" Miyu cried. "Fox is cute, but do you know who is **really** cute?"

There was silence for a few seconds, but Fay smiled.

"Krystal," Fay said gleefully.

Miyu stroked her ear. "Actually I didn't expect you to say that."

Fay clapped her paws together. "I do believe Fox and Krystal belong together but I was always slightly bitter that Fox went on a grand journey and met a beautiful girl who became the love of his life."

Fay almost said that a bit too fast.

Miyu sat down next to Fay and smirked. "You always joked that the reason you became a pilot was to get girls."

But at this point, Miyu knew it wasn't a joke.

Fay turned her face inches to Miyu. "I failed all this time until now."

The girls went in for a mutual kiss on the muzzle. They relished in it even after they broke apart, their minds in a beautiful daze.

"Well, you may be my girl now but I also have games." Miyu said.

Fay gave a sharp look as Miyu tumbled back to her controller.

"Not now you won't! I waited my entire life for this Miyu Lynx!"

The poodle grabbed the lynx by the shoulder and pulled her under the covers with her. Miyu let out a cry in both excitement and shock But softened at the feeling of Fay's warmth. A soft kiss was placed on her cheek which immediately perked a smile from the lynx.

 _I guess hooking up isn't such a bad idea either._

Miyu removed her to showing her undershirt and Fay hungrily grinned. She moved in closer wanting to press herself against Miyu, but Miyu also moved in causing a soft forehead touch. Both girls were very dominant.

Fay removed her top as well and switched off her lamp. Miyu pouted at first from the pitch black with the exception of the TV light. But neither girl mentioned it as they continued to kiss and cuddle. Fay ended up planting more kisses which flattered Miyu. After 2 hours the girls laid in bliss.

They didn't comment however when they heard loud ranting outside of their apartment. The door opened and they heard a familiar sigh.

"Miyu? Fay?"

Miyu gasped slightly but Fay stayed with her head on Miyu's chest.

"How have you two been holding up while I was gone?"

Fara switched on the light and Miyu jumped up for a moment letting Fay's head fall on the soft mattress. "Fara!"

Fara gasped at first at the sight of Miyu and Fay in their undershirts, under bed sheets and Miyu's face covered in red kisses. She looked away for a moment to think but then shut the door behind her in slight frustration.

"This has been a weird day! First that creepy panther and now you two!"

"I'm sorry Fara," Miyu whispered to herself.

Fay placed her paw on Miyu's face and turned her head to hers. "It'll be ok." She reassured her with a confident grin.

* * *

 **So did all of you consider the possibilities yet? 8D But ugh...I am frustrated. If Nintendo was gonna reboot the Starfox series I wish they could've put these two girls in the game.  
**

 **Feedback is appreciated...Even if I may get sad later don't worry. I may have edited this...3 times? But I know there are flaws...I just need to notice them.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this early Christmas gift. I wish you all a happy holidays and if you are gay, bi, and etc you are valid, and I care, and I hope you all are safe and happy.**


End file.
